


“Are You Going to Talk To Me?”

by jla2016



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: CEvans - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Actor Chris Evans, Angst, Anxious Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Denmark - Freeform, Domestic Chris Evans, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Husband!Chris Evans, LA, Light Angst, Los Angeles, Married Chris Evans, Mentions of Sex, Pregnancy, Protective Chris, auditions, cevans - Freeform, request, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jla2016/pseuds/jla2016
Summary: I received the following prompt for Chris Evans on Tumblr:“Are you going to talk to me?”





	“Are You Going to Talk To Me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt for Chris Evans on Tumblr:
> 
> “Are you going to talk to me?”

It was another bright and splendid Tuesday morning, only made better by the fact that your husband, Chris, was home from being out on the job. He stayed pretty busy, gone for long periods of time, but since the to of you had gotten married three years ago, he had made an effort to work less and talk jobs that didn't require him to be gone for so long.

You rolled over out of Chris' bare and sinuous arms, just long enough to grab your phone. You wanted to get a gander at the weather, a habit that had yet to die despite you had now lived in LA for years. Most days it was always the same weather, sunny, lack of humidity, with a rare shower every few months.

You had your back to Chris now and you felt him shift marginally before his arm was around your torso and pulling you closer into him and squeezing you ever-so-gently. Out of nowhere, you heard a surprising giggle drift from your throat and into the morning air. You supposed you were just ecstatic to have him wake up beside you and hold you in the early morning. It had been a month since you had been able to sleep in the same bed. There had been day visits, but you always had to get back to work or he had odd filming hours.

"Good morning, my love." He leaned over to place his lips on your temple before brushing your hair away from your face. You turned over to face him after unplugging your phone.

"Good morning to you, Nicky-poo," you grinned teasingly, shifting onto your back. He simply smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You must be happy if you're calling me that."

"I am happy! You're finally home and I got to wake up beside you." You paused, clearing your throat in attempts of imitating the one Peggy Carter, "It's been so long...so long."

You both begin cackling at your horrible rendition and Chris collapsed onto your shoulder and tugging you close throughout his laughter.

"God, I've missed you."

"Right back at you," your voice softened. You tugged his hair gently to encourage him to lift his face to yours. He immediately understood and planted his lips gingerly on yours. The kiss was light, friendly, playful until it wasn't. The month of being apart crept into each of your minds. The distance, the time apart, the growing hunger for each other's touch crashed in and the kiss speedily accelerated to a more passionate, necessitous, sweet, and sticky kiss. Chris' body crawled across yours as the kiss heated up, straddling you as your fingers crawled up his back and curled into his thick locks. You could feel his hand on your thigh, moving up and down, but not attempting to remove any clothing without permission. Three years of marital sex and he still waited for permission. 

"Please," you whispered longingly between the parting of your lips. Just as he reached the hem of your pajama shorts, you heard a familiar clicking and began smiling, despite that the moment would be over. A creme and tan body flew onto the bed colliding with Chris, causing both bodies to crumble on top of you.

"OOF!" You couldn't stop yourself from shouting as the air gushed out of your body from the weight that suddenly hit you.

"Bubba!" Chris whined, only slightly irritated. "Come on, man. Don't be a cockblock!"

"Too late," you snickered. "Come on, let's go get brunch. I'm famished." You rubbed Dodger's head and scratched behind his ears as he practically pushed Chris off of you so that he could lay on top of you to receive all his pets. This exchange was often a part of every morning's routine while Chris was away. Dodger loved Chris more, but it was only by a slight bit.

"Can't we just lock Dodger out and build up even more of a hunger," he groaned. Dodger whined in response, causing you both to laugh.

"I believe that's a 'No,' from Dodge." Chris flipped his body over and stared at the ceiling, minor frustration floating across his features. You lifted Dodger off of you and he jumped to the floor, then sat his paws against the bed in his DOGscar-winning begging performance. You sat up and leaned towards Chris, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on," you began to kiss along his jawline and down his neck. "We can go out for brunch and maybe even to walk the pier. Afterward, we can go get groceries and I'll cook dinner and afterward..." you trailed off, pausing for drama, "Who knows?" finishing with a wink. He grinned a toothy smile in response, wriggling his eyebrows. 

"Sounds delicious," he stated as you both rose from the bed. 

"How, we haven't even discussed what we'll eat yet?" He turned to you.

"I wasn't talking about the food," his voice had a taunting edge to it. You shut your eyes and pursed your lips in surprise and lack of amusement, shaking your head. 

"Really, Chris?" He only raised his eyebrows in response, a grin threatening his face. "I'm going to take a shower and ignore that comment." You saw his face change into an excited one. "A shower alone," you clarified. He fell back, feigning full offense. You ignored him and went into the bathroom to get ready. When you exited the shower, you noticed he was nowhere to be found so you got dressed and began to put on your basic makeup, a little coverup, and let your hair air-dry. Soon enough, he came into the bathroom, hair still wet. 

"I would have shared the shower if I knew you were going to get one." You waited for his response, attempting to keep a goofy grin dear of your face and eyes, during your teasing. He simply stepped back, began to speak, and then seemed to change his mind as to what he'd say.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't be able to control yourself if I hopped in there with you."

"Yeah, me. I'm the one who can't control themselves." He looked at you and grinned before looking down at the counter, both of you knew that the whole not-being-able-to-control-oneself went both ways depending on the day and time.

"So are you about ready?" He began combing his hair and beard to make sure he looked properly groomed instead of like a mountain man living alone in the woods for 14 years.

"Yeah, let me put some sunscreen on and I'll be ready."

"Here," he took the spray bottle from under the counter before you could grab it, "I'll do it for you if you'll return the favor."

"Thank you, and of course I will."

After the both of you were prepped for the sun's rays and had Dodger set up for the day, the two of you headed out the door.

______________

The day was lovely and everything went as planned. The two of you revisited one of your favorite brunch places since you had not been without him since he had been away. When walking the pier and even at the grocery, no one approached asking for autographs or pictures, which you were grateful for. Normally you didn't mind, but you wanted Chris all to yourself on a particular day. You decided to fix Chris his favorite dish of yours, spaghetti, and it wasn't long before the two of you returned to the moment from earlier that morning and boy, did the reuniting, all three times, live up to all of the expectation you both had felt growing over the past month.

Chris didn't have a real job lined up for the rest of the month, but he had a few appearances he had to make and a few auditions. Luckily, all of those lined up perfectly with your work schedule so when you weren't working, he wasn't either so you spent all of your time together, despite the constant texts from friends wanting you guys to go out. Towards the end of the following month, you two decided to go on a spontaneous road trip to Seattle. It was only for a weekend with the amount of time you had to drive, but you were able to talk a lot and just enjoy each other's company on the drive there and back.

There was still a couple of hours left on the drive back and it was your shift to drive. Chris had been abnormally quiet on the way back, but you assumed it was because he was tired and tried to think nothing of it. He turned the music down a bit and that caught your attention quickly, but you attempted to be patient instead of questioning what was wrong.

"So, (Y/n), what are you thinking about?" Your face scrunched in confusion, not really understanding where this conversation was going.

"Ahh, I wasn't really thinking about anything in particular. I was just singing along to the music in my mind," you replied hesitantly. "Why? What are you thinking about?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I'm talking over the music. I know you love this song and hate when people talk over it."

"It's okay. You seem like you have something important to say."

"Yeah," he began almost muted, "I suppose I do." He paused again and took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose loudly. "I love you so much, (Y/n), and I miss you terribly when I'm gone. You know I try not to stay gone for long periods of time. It drives me crazy to be away from you but..."

"But you have to do what you have to do sometimes. You know I get that. A month isn't really that bad, though, if I'm being honest. I mean, it sucks, but it's manageable. Did you get that job you auditioned for last week or something?" You could tell he was nervous because he let the question hang in the air for longer than he normally would. You attempted to stare straight ahead and pretend not to be bothered by his hesitancy. 

"I did," he stated plainly. 

"Well, congratulations!" You attempted to only show joy for him instead of the gnawing fear that had a firm grip on your stomach. "I knew you could do it! And here you were, so nervous, for no reason! It's the tv show, right?" 

"Yeah."

"I thought so. What's it about again?" 

"(Y/n)," he began quietly, but began answering your question instead, "It's a period piece, during the 1700s about a doctor that was in charge of Denmark's monarch, Christian VII throughout his rule." He halted. "I found out today that it's shooting in Denmark...for eight months." You felt his eyes finally position themselves on you but you couldn't quite yet speak. He waited patiently. Finally, you found your voice. 

"Eight months...eight months, Chris." You couldn't even decide if your tone was questioning or accusatory. Your mind was filled with thoughts, thoughts that were racing and seemed to be stabbing your brain and heart simultaneously. You were scared. This was an extremely long time to be apart...especially now. 

"What are you going to tell them?" You could see him wince out of your peripheral vision. 

"I told them 'Yes,' when Alexandra called earlier." Your eyes bulged. 

"You already told them 'Yes'? without even talking to me?" You looked over at him in time to see him pull in a deep breath, closing his eyes, regret blatantly appearing.

"I know. It was stupid. As soon as I hung up the phone I knew I should have brought it to you so we could talk about it. I just got so excited and I was so shocked they wanted me. I know it'll be great money-wise and it'll help us be able to put back some extra for the future. That was literally the thou-"

"Good heavens, Chris, money! That's why you took it? You act like we're going broke. We have two incomes, Chris. No, mine doesn't compare to yours but that's why I use mine more often. I just don't und-"

"For our future, (Y/n). Hospital bills, college funds, that's the future I'm talking about." You paused, not aware of how to respond just yet, so you remained silent. There were about forty-five minutes left in the drive and after about ten minutes of attempting to get a response out of you, Chris gave up.

When you pulled in the driveway you cut the engine and stepped out of the car, leaving the bags and headed towards the front door. You could hear Chris cuss under his breath when he realized you weren't even going to take three seconds to grab bags, the reality of just how angry you were settling into his very bones.

"Are you going to talk to me?" You heard him question desperately, scurrying up behind you. You unlocked the door and asked through the entryway and towards the kitchen, waiting to hear the door shut behind him. 

"Now you want to talk. That's just fucking perfect." You threw your hands in the air, opened the fridge and grabbed a water.

"Yes, (Y/n), I want to talk. I want to hear what you-" 

"Why," you questioned incredulously, voice rising, "Why do you want to talk now? There's no use in talking now. You've already signed away your life for the next eight months, Chris!"

"God- (Y/n)- yes! I should have spoken with you but I don't understand-"

"No, Chris!! You don't understand. You have no fucking clue! I swear. Sometimes, Chris...it's like you still think you're a bachelor! We are fucking married! We have been married for, oh I don't know, how long again," you looked at your watch sarcastically, "oh yeah. Three fucking years! How could you not talk to me about this??"

"Dammit, I made a mistake. Okay? I'm sorry. I really am. I don't understand why you're acting like this; you've never acted like this."

"I've never acted like this because I've never been fucking pregnant before, Chris!" You began tearing up out of anger and fear. You saw the shock on his face and the air seemingly whooshed out of his body, all fight leaving him, before the tears blurred your vision completely. "I've never been pregnant before...but I am now...and I'm scared out of my wits, Chris. I didn't even want kids before you. I'm already frightened of this entire process and the result. I'm already terrified thinking of how I'll be as a mother, but I thought I'd have you beside me for the journey."

You collapsed onto one of the barstools at the kitchen island. He didn't approach you. He didn't say anything. He was in shock, you could tell, but at the moment, you didn't have enough emotional stability of your own to try and assist him. You both stayed in your place and after what seemed like half an eternity passed, you eventually were able to continue your train of thought aloud. "Chris... I know you were thinking about the future and I'm also aware that you had no clue how near the 'future' was. I know you were trying to do what was best for our family...but I wish you would have talked to me." You paused, your breath catching in your throat before you continued. "God, I wish you would have just talked to me," you voice faded into a sob at the end. You placed your head down on the cold granite as tears puddled on the countertop. You could sense his movement toward you. "No." You stated fiercely. "Don't touch me...please." 

You stood, gaining strength as your anger and frustration pushed through the emotional hurt and anxiety. You headed for the bedroom, grabbed a suitcase, and started packing. You heard him follow you into the room. Dodger walked past him and got into his bed, sensing something was very wrong so he chose to stay out of the crossfire.

"Why are you packing," Chris asked, not really wanting the answer. 

"I'm packing because I'm going to find a flight and go home for a while." 

"This is your home," Chris countered gently. 

"No, Chris." You stopped moving and looked at him. "You're my home, but you're leaving. You're leaving us and I can't do this alone. I'm going home and I'll stay with my family. I guess the kid will get to know its grandparents before it gets to know its father," you finished icily and began packing again, tears welling up again.

"Oh, God," he sank to the floor against the wall, watching you. He remained silent for a while, watching you pack and watching the silent tears escape down your cheeks, soaking your shirt. Then he stood up suddenly, catching you off guard. "I'll just call Alexandra. Surely she can get me out of it. It won't b-" you stopped him, sensing where this was going. You couldn't let him do that.

"No, Chris. I'm not going to let you quit this. It means too much to you." 

"But (Y/n), you-" 

"I know, I know. I mean more to you. We mean more to you. I know that" you stopped speaking, instead motioning for him to come to sit on the bed beside you. 

"I'm sorry I reacted so poorly. I'm just...I'm so scared. I spoke out of fear and I'm sorry. I love you and I always want to be supportive of you and I wasn't." He tried to interrupt but you wouldn't let him. "I know how hard you prepped for that audition. I know how much the role means to you and despite your anxiety about telling me, there's no dismissing the excitement I could feel radiating off of you as well when you said you had gotten it. It'll be stressful, but I was being overdramatic. It can be done. I can get through it. I know I can, but yes, it scares the living shit out of me." You took a deep breath. "We can try and figure out everything tomorrow. Right now I just want to sleep."

______________

You decided before you fell asleep that you would wait to return home until after Chris left for his job. Breakfast still had an awkward cloud hanging over it, but you both knew everything would be okay. The majority of the day was discussing how to work through the next eight months. You were already close to a month along so Chris would most likely miss the birth unless he could get back just for that, but after speaking with Alexandra, it looked as though that most likely wouldn't be a possibility. The two of you discussed that it would be best to have a flight ready to go for your parents shortly before the due date so you would have someone there to help. The following day, Chris had a meeting for the job so you continued getting your things ready to return home after he left. Little did you know he was working behind-the-scenes to do everything he could to change the future.

When the morning came that Chris would have to leave, he awakened you with breakfast in bed. He made sure to fix all of your favorites and he had made a special trip to the store just to get decaf coffee, hoping you would like it.

"Good morning, little family" he breathed softly as he placed the try on your lap after sitting up against the headboard. You returned his smile.

"Good morning, what is all this?"

"It's breakfast, of course. I also got this coffee from the store. I'm not sure if you'll like it but the salesperson said it was the strongest decaf on the market. I know you don't like decaf but..."

"Yeah, cover your ears...or where your ears will be, kid, I'm definitely upset that I can't have multiple cups of coffee and I have to drink this water." You huffed but saw his eyes dim. "But that is so thoughtful of you. I'm sure it'll be the best decaf coffee I've ever drunk."

"You mean to tell me," he crossed and slid into the other side of the bed, propping himself up on his elbow beside you, "that you've drunk decaf coffee before. For some reason, I find that difficult to believe. His earnest and playful tone caused you to chuckle.

"Believe it or not, it's true. It definitely wasn't my first choice but sometimes when it's the only option you have, you have to. In fact, most of the coffee I drank in Seattle was decaf."

"That explains it."

"It explains what?"

"Why you didn't finish one cup of coffee the entire trip." You looked at him, surprise flashing across your eyes, causing your eyebrows to raise a touch.

"You noticed that?"

"Of course I did. I was wondering what was going on. I thought someone had created a clone of you and replaced you without my noticing."

"Ha-ha," you replied staccato, voice slithering with sarcasm. You took a bite of the eggs and a sip of the coffee to wash them down. It wasn't half-bad. Full caffeine would have been better, of course, but you had to do what you had to do.

"So what do you think," he asked after letting you get a full taste of the coffee.

"It's not nearly as bad as I thought it'd be. It probably is the best decaf I have ever had." He observed you for a moment before responding.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"Well...you're welcome? Wait. No, I mean it! I'm not just saying that. I promise, it really is! What brand is it because we need to stock up."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, doofus. I really mean it. I need to know what it is so I can grab some from the store when I get back in town and probably some to have ready to brew while I'm at my parents too now that I think about it."

He rattled off the brand and facts he had learned from the salesperson. You finished your breakfast, sharing with Chris a few bites but he refused to eat much, more concerned that you and baby were fed fully. He insisted he would grab a protein bar or an airport snack before his flight as he had meals lined up for the lengthy flight. You began to get up to carry the dishes back to the kitchen but Chris jumped up.

"No, I've got them. Stay here, I'll be right back. Don't move, okay, please?"

"Can I at least pee?" You asked wryly. He rolled his eyes in response and nodded, just a brief scoffing laugh under his breath. You went to use the restroom and crawled back into bed and it was only another moment before he was back beside you.

"So I have something I have to tell you." You could tell by his tone this was serious but there was something underlying and it was unsettling that you couldn't quite figure out what that may be at the moment.

"O-okay," you stuttered placidly.

"I hope you know how sorry I am that we're in this situation. I hope you know how bad I feel and have felt about the fact-"

"Chris," you attempted to interject, but with the pleading look, he gave you, your objection was obstructed.

"With the surprise, at least to me, that we're going to be parents and really, not that I wanted to be away from you that long anyway. There's been a change in my responsibility for the show. I talked to Alexandra and she talked to their people and they've graciously agreed to work things differently." He saw the excitement seem to flower from the very core of you being to Your face no matter how much you attempted to combat it, a futile endeavor to not get your hopes up. "I still have to go, of course, but they have agreed to schedule to shoot everything I need to be there for first. As that makes things a little more difficult, I'll still have to be gone for an extended period of time," he took a deep breath. "However, instead of having to be gone eight months, they expect me to be finished and wrapped in five months, give or take. I explained the situation to them and they were great about it. I know this is a lot for them-" His little speech, that he had clearly practiced a few times, was quickly discontinued when you practically flung yourself into his chest and squeezing him so firmly that his begging whisper to loosen your grip barely registered.

"Chris! Chris, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," you practically spat at him so quickly I was as if you were speaking another language.

"I love you, both of you."


End file.
